


Part One -- Oliver

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Room of Hot Guys [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's days, and nights, are filled with too many hot guys.  What's a girl to do?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part One -- Oliver

Chapter One – Oliver

 

Oliver finished slamming himself at and between training dummies and turned to grab a towel. Felicity watched his shoulders glisten and ripple as he reached for a bottle of water. He turned toward her suddenly and grinned. She let out a squeak and fumbled back to her keyboard.  She knows he knows she watches him; she admitted it when she unveiled the new cave.  But it was still rather embarrassing when he acknowledged it.

She sensed him move across the training area.  She kept her eyes glued to her monitor.  In her peripheral vision, she saw him casually come around the tables, wiping off sweat from that beautiful body. She ignored him as he leaned his long legs and tight ass on the edge of her desk.  And she definitely was denying that her hand covering the computer mouse was suddenly hot, his body heat enveloping her from inches away. But when he took a long drink from his bottle, she caved and looked.

He tipped his head back, raised his arm and swallowed.

Long, deep pulls of the liquid into his mouth.

And then he was looking right down into her eyes.  He licked his lips, and then he was grinning. And then, somehow, she was up on her feet, his hands hooked into her belt loops, pulling her hard into his body.

She gasped as her fingers fell to his biceps and found them still warm and damp from his workout.  He smelled so good, too!  How could a sweaty man smell so yummy?!  She should research, see if there were any studies about scent and attraction—of course there were, duh.  Maybe—oh!

His fingers held her tighter to him and then eased to smooth down around her hips to cup her butt cheeks.  The sound he released was some sort of sexy moaning chuckle.  The move pulled her even tighter against him and he had to lean over her slightly to really get a nice grip.  She was nestled, too perfectly, between his legs.  She didn’t need to look to know what was hard against her…

She shyly looked up into his face and was glad to see he had turned serious because she felt nothing funny about this. She licked her lips nervously and saw his eyes follow the movement.

“Felicity,” he issued as a low growl before closing in and tenderly kissing her lips. She sighed and melted into him finally, and he slid his tongue in to gently caress hers. When they paused to breathe, his eyes darkened and now Felicity let out a giggle because she never thought that really happened, just in romance novels, but damn, if his eyes were not darker than normal!

He tipped his head and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled and pressed her forehead onto his shoulder.

“Sorry? What for?” Oliver asked from behind her.

BEHIND HER?!

“Oh, crap!” Her eyes popped open. She was facing her computer screens, leaning back in her chair. She must have fallen asleep.

“Felicity?” Oliver put a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her in her chair to face him. Felicity quickly covered her face with her hands and tried to turn back. “What’s wrong?”

She groaned and dropped her hands.

“Noth-nothing, Oliver, really.” She smiled. “Just thinking out loud, you know,” she waved her hands absently.

He gave her a looked but nodded slightly and moved back to whatever he had been doing.

Felicity silently gasped for air and mouthed “O. M. G.” But then she got a grip of herself, and glancing one last time over her shoulder at her friend, teammate, partner, boss, she got back to work.

Well, at least he was currently fully clothed…and not sweaty.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic ever shared online, so please be kind and/or helpful. I've read a whole lot, so thank you if you are a fellow writer! I've chosen to separate each "chapter" into parts of a series in the hopes that each part can be kudos/commented on individually. (I may be wrong, but chapters all get the same kudos no matter which one a reader likes best?)
> 
> My plan is for three parts, maybe a fourth if the Roy-bug bites me, too.  
> I have no beta (not exactly sure what that really means here), and I self-edited; my bad if I missed anything, hope it won't ruin the fun of reading. Also, let me know if I need to alter/add ratings, tags, etc since I am so new to all this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
